nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny: The Lich Army
In this Hero's Destiny, a new Threat has come to conquer Mobius! Part 1: Attacked Nick called everyone to the computer. "Guys, The City Kroton Was attacked." Nick said. "We need to go investigate, It's not in Soleanna, it's in Downunda." Rosa and Io nodded, sure of the situation. "Come on Lunari!" Nick shouted. Lunari raced into the room. "I'm here." She said. Lexie, hearing Lunari as she ran, followed, and came in soon after her. They all teleported to Downunda, but were stopped by an Orange Hedgehog, Green Fox and Yellow Echidna right at the Border. "Hold up, You have no Aurthority to be here." The Hedgehog said. "This is our Mission." Nick said. "My continent." The Hedgehog said. "We are the Heroes here." "Well I don't see you deflecting a Giant Planet killing Laser OR Traveling through the Galaxy OR Fighting a Giant Three headed f*cking Hydra now do I?" Nick said. "You wanna pass, you beat us." The Hedgehog said. 5 MINUTES LATER... The Hedgehog, Fox and Echidna were on the floor bleeding. "Let's pass." Nick said as if beating all three of them was easier then Breathing. Io, Lunari, and Rosa all nodded in agreement. Lexie shot a glare at the hedgehog on the ground. "Hmph. 'His' continent. I'm from here as well." Lexie mumbled, sounding very annoyed. They found a Blue Echidna. "You called?" Nick asked. "Ah, Yes." the Echidna said. "I am Kyle." "Hello!" Lexie replied, smiling. Lunari did a small curtsy. "Nice to meet you." She responded. "You too." Kyle said, they walked into a Room with a Dead Guy. "Yea, What about it?" Nick asked. "Look." Kyle said pointing to the Computer. It said, '01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01010101 01101100 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01001101 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000101 00100001' "Binary." Nick said pulling out a Laptop and trying to decode it. "It says, The Lich Commander, Ultico, has Murdered this fool as a warning, do not try to fight us, you will fall, YOU WILL DIE!" Rosa could translate it herself, as her cybernetics also allowed her to translate almost instantly, but Nick said it before she did. She pondered the message for a moment, wondering what to do. "Lich? That sounds Fimilar, Lich Cave!" Kyle said. "Go there Immediately!" "You got it!" Nick said teleporting them to a Dark Cave. Part 2: The Cave Io looked around, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Lunari focused, trying to sense if anyone else was there. Nick looked surprised. "Umm, Guys? You might wanna come look at this." Nick said using Fire to light up the place. "A Prochecy." Dillian said. Io came over to look, and seemed to recognize something. She ran over to the carvings in the wall. "Unbelievable..... these carvings are in mystic language." She said, reading the message. "Woah, so the Lich Army was an ancient Army who ruled over everything?" Nick said. "Indeed." A Deep voice said as three Lich Mobians with Clubs walked out to fight them. Io hissed, albeit quietly. The fact that the message was written in mystic, the language of Runes and Magic, only made less sense. "Alright, I'm confused. What's mystic language doing here?" Celeste asked, whining a bit. "Shush, Celeste. Not the time." Airion responded, scoldingly. "Who are you?" Rosa asked, harshly. The Middle one pointed to a pic of a guy smashing someone with a club. "Commander Zachio, and Two from the 7th Division of the Lich Army." Zachio said. "Alright then, Now let's fight!" Nick said, but then about 98 more showed up, 100 soldiers, and a Commander. "Um, Let's fight Anyway!" The Gang Charged at the Army who Charged back. Nick engaged with Zachio and Dillian with about 10 Soldiers. Io tried to strategize. "Airion, I can handle this." Celeste suggested. "Alright. If the going gets rough, we'll summon the spirits. They can help." Airion said. Io morphed into Celeste, and went after the other commander, using fast magic attacks. Rosa summoned twin blades of cyber energy, and started helping Nick fight Zachio, slashing him with her blades. Lunari turned into her Lightning form, and fired electric shots at the swarm of soldiers. Nick blasted Zachio who deflected it at Rosa and bashed Nick in the head. Rosa tried to dodge, but the blast hit her on the side. She got knocked to the ground, but got up soon after, and resumed the fight. Nick seemed knocked out, but then once Zachio was knocked next to him he got up and blasted him then Punched him. Dillian summoned with Boxing Glove Things and was getting over-powered and turned Symbol. Lunari was trying to get rid of as many of the soldiers as she could, so that the fight would be a bit easier for everyone else. She continued blasting them with electricity. One clubbed Lunari in the head. Lunari fell, seemingly badly hurt. Lexie, who was surprisingly fast, grabbed Lunari and dragged her to safety. There wasn't much she could do to help Lunari, other than just watch over her so that nobody kicks her while she's down. "Lexie, Use your Power!" Nick said punching Zachio, he gave all of The Gang Earmuffs. LExie nodded, though she was a bit unsure of herself. Could she pull it off? She knew she had to try. For everyone's sake. She focused, and the high-pitched sound started again. Lexie focused even harder, straining herself, and then it happened. The sound blasted in a wave across the ranks of soldiers, giving them all a headache. Lexie doubled over, breathing hard. She was seemingly exhausted, as she had never pushed her sonokinesis that far before. Lunari, taking advantage of the soldiers' confusion and chaos, launched her best electric blast right into the crowd, knocking out a lot of the soldiers. Nick blasted Zachio, then Zachio and The others teleported away as The Gang Removed their Earmuffs. "Lexie! You did great!" Rosa said, going over to help her up. Io noticed the situation at hand, and ran over to Lunari. Reverting back to normal, she drew a healing rune for Lunari. "Thanks, Rosa...." Lexie said, sounding tired. Nick teleported them back to Kyle. "We were Attacked." Nick said. "Intresting." Kyle said. "You got that right." Rosa agreed. "Listen, There is Things happening." Kyle said."Like you, DYING!" Kyle said summoning a Sword as The Gang was Surrounded by Sword weilding Mobians in Armor. Rosa looked around. Surrounded. Well, great. Her quill started to turn red, but only flickered. Cyber energy swirled in her hands. She was ready to fight. Io, reverting back to Celeste's form, gripped her staff tightly. Lunari stood, healed, and realized what was going on. She gathered some electricity, ready to hit the first enemy that dared move. Nick turned Super. They rushed at The Gang. Lunari, turning into her Super form as well, fired super blasts at the crowd. Rosa summoned her twin cyber blades again. She glared at Kyle. "You backstabber!" She said, attacking him. She swung her blade, leaving a gash on his nose. "You Fucktard!" Kyle yelled slashing Rosa on the chest. Rosa now had a long cut across her stomach. Turning Techno, Rosa slashed at Kyle's face so rapidly, her hands moved like a blur. Kyle suddenly grabbed her Swords by the Blade and broke them in half and thrusted them into her chest. The blades were made of cyber energy, so they dissolved soon after Kyle's attack. Rosa fell, unconscious and badly wounded. "You hurt ROSA!" Dillian yelled turning symbol and punched Kyle in the face through a wall. Io heard Dillian, and quickly came over, changing unto Airion's form. She carried Rosa away, and began to heal her. Half the solders restrained Dillian, but he blasted them away. Lunari, realizing the situation at hand, started firing blasts at the soldiers near Dillian. Dillian eventully Blasted Kyle into nothingness. Nick blasted the Rest of them into oblivion. Rosa woke up, slowly. "Are you OK?" Dillian asked turning normal. She nodded, slowly."I'm fine." She said, getting up. Lexie and Lunari came over to check on her. "Good." Dillian said. Rosa smiled, giving Dillian a hug. Dillian hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. Lunari looked over at Nick. "Well, what next? She asked. "We take down The Lich Army." Nick said. "Well, aright then." Lunari said. She noticed Lexie, who ran over next to her. "How about you take care of the Dojo while we're gone?" Lunari suggested, to which Lexie replied with a content nod. Io drew a teleportation rune for Lexie, who used it, going back to the Dojo. Part 3: Mysterious Castle Nick teleported them to a Place that looked like the End from Minecraft, if instead of End Stone it was Obsidian. "Where are we?" Io asked, looking around anxiously. "Their Castle." Nick said. Lunari focused, trying to sense how many people were there. Suddenly a Guy with a Club came and slammed Lunari into the ground. Lunari fell, unconscious. Nick Turned Super and Blasted The guy. Rosa turned Techno, and fired a blast if cyber energy at the man. The Guy died. Io drew a healing rune for Lunari, who recovered quickly. She stood up, back to normal. 1 Billion more Dark Armored Mobians, led by Zachio with Clubs appeared. Io morphed into Celeste's form. Rosa surrounded herself with cyber energy, ready to attack. Lunari's hands crackled with electricity. Nick turned Super as his hands burned with Flames. Rosa attacked first. She rushed at Zachio, forming her cyber energy into a blade. She meleed Zachio, using punches, kicks, and her cyber blade. Nick also attacked Zachio and blasted him in the face. Suddenly a bright white light shined in the middle of the fight. Lunari was shocked. "What is that?" She asked, sounding nervous. Rosa would have stopped to check, but she was busy fighting Zachio. She didn't even bother to stop. Suddenly Rikai landed on his feet from the White Light as it faded. "Let's get this party Started!" Rikai said beginning to destroy 1,000's at a time. "Alright then!" Lunari said, turning Super, joining the fight. Io, having morphed into Celeste's form, used her magic to battle as well. Nick blasted Zachio who smashed Rosa with his Club. Dillian turned Symbol and summoned his Sword and slashed 1,000,000 instantly. Nick knew they were Over-Powered and ran to Lunari. "Lunari, I think Nickolari needs to put on a show." Nick said. "You got that right." Lunari replied. Nick and Lunari performed the Fusion Dance and Fused into Nickolari! "Alright!" Nickolari said before destroying Hundreds of Millions at a Time. Rosa used her cyber energy to make blades all around her, and tore through the ranks of soldiers. Eventually, Nickolari Blasted Zachio out of Existance, then defused. Than a Giant Black and Purple Echidna came out of nowhere and punched Nick in Ithe face. "Ow, That thing is like 12 Feet Tall!" Nick said. Io gave the echidna a suspicious glare. "Who are you?" She asked, harshly. "Me Yuner." The Echidna said in a dumb-voice that was so loud it made a large wind blast. Io stared at him, seemingly curious about what he was doing. Yuner Smashed the ground Creating a shockwave knocking everyone back. Io and Rosa fell over, and quickly got back up. Rosa, who still has her cyber blade, dashed at Yuner and attacked. Yuner punched Rosa in the face. Dillian tried to fly at Yuner in Symbol Mode, but Nick turned Super and held him back. "Dillian, look, he is on a chain, he's being forced to attack us!" Nick said. "Maybe we can get his trust." Nick summoned a Giant Blue Crystal Ocarina and gave it to Yuner. "Yuner Like." Yuner said playing it, he sat down and played notes. Nick entered the Castle and motioned them to follow. Lunari nodded, following. If they had time, maybe she would play along with him after. Io and Rosa also followed Nick. They saw, all of the Divisions gathered infront of All the Commanders and 3 Admirals. Rosa glared at the army before them, intent on taking them down. Nick summoned a Meteor destroying most of them. Rosa knocked out the rest with blasts of cyber energy. All the Admirals attacked, but Nick knocked them out. Then Xirsec appeared. "XIRSEC!?" Nick yelled. "What are you doing here?" Lunari asked, harshly. "Isn't it obvious?" Xirsec said, he snapped as everyone else regained consciousness. "Kill them." The Gang was surrounded. Rosa sneered. Summoning her twin cyber blades, she rushed at Xirsec, slashing repeatedly at his face. Xirsec put up a Forcefield. Nick teleported them all away to the Dojo. Nick noticed a painting out of place infront of Lexie and shot Fire which put it back into place. "Eep!" Lexie yelped, running all the way back to her room, and slamming the door shut behind her. "What the?" Nick muttered walking into her room opening the door slightly. "Lexie?" Lexie was clearly scared, evident from the look on her face. "No.... Not fire...." She muttered to herself. Nick walked into the Room shutting the door behind him. "Lexie, What's wrong?" Nick asked. Lexie didn't answer. She just stared. Then Nick relized something. "Oh, your afraid of this?" Nick said lighting a small flame on his finger. Lexie backed up, with a small, frightened nod. He was right, Lexie was terrified of fire. "Oh." Nick said stopping the Flame. "Lexie, I'm sorry." Lexie tried to regain her composure. "It's okay...." She said, her voice trailing off. Part 4: Dreams of the Group After a few Hours, everyone went to bed, but woke up in the same white space as when Nick and Lunari had a dream. "What the?" Dillian said. "This is where me and Lunari's Dreams happen." Nick said. Lexie, dazed and confused, wandered about, mutterimg something to herself in Spanish. "Intresting." Dillian said. Lunari caught up quick. "Well, this is different. Looks like everyone's here." She said, focusing. Rosa and Lexie found each other, and then found everyone else. "What's going on?" Rosa asked. Airion and Celeste were talking to each other, a ways off, before they finally found everyone else. "Guys, We are going into someone's past now." Nick said as they teleported. They ended up at the edge of a large clearing, in the middle of a forest. It was the middle-class of the night. A short green Hedgehog, holding a staff, seemed to be drawing a pattern in the grass. "What the? Who's that?" Nick asked. "That's Ricard!" Airion said, sounding surprised. "This is our past." Celeste said, sounding much calmer than Airion. Ricard finished his rune, and knelt down at the edge of his pattern. His rune cast a faint gloW. But then, it started to glow brighter and brighter, out of control! Nick and Dillian covered their eyes. When the light faded, Io was on the ground in front of the rune, unconscious. Ricard went over to check on her, and then the dream shifted. They were in a house where a small green hedgehog was yellling at a Blue Hedgehog and an Orange Hedgehog. "I don't need to do shit for you!" the Small Hedgehog said. "Don't you talk to me that way!" the Blue one said. "FUCK YOU!" The Green Hedgehog yelled shooting a fireball at the Blue Hedgehog knocking him back as The Green Hedgehog left. "My Past, No doubt about it." Nick said. "Whoa....." Lunari said, surprised. Past Nick was running downn a Street and picked up an Emerald, then cut to him getting punched by a Mech. Lexie flinched at the sight of the mech, but calmed down quickly. "Wow...." Rosa said, not knowing what to say. Then it cut to Dillian, a Beam clash happened then they were in another place. Rosa was in some kind of base, in a maze of hallways, quietly sneaking around. Oddly, she didn't have the stripe on her quill at all. "That's- oh, no....." Present Rosa said, knowing where they were. "We're in Cydik's lab." Rosa stated, trying to stay calm. Past Rosa turned a corner, and saw Cydik. She's been caught, red-handed. "Uh-oh." Nick said. Past Rosa put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry! I didn't know anyone was here-" She said, but Cydik grabbed her by the sleeve of her coat, and dragged her along with him. Lexie hugged Present Rosa. "I had no idea....." Lexie said. They were now in a Forest Dillian was getting punched by some Gang. "What's going on?" Rosa asked. Airion hissed, though quietly, muttering something in a different language. Future Dillian looked to the side not saying anything. "Yo Dipwad." One of them said. "You've come to the wrong forest Dude." Another said punching Past Dillian. Airion hissed again, clearly unimpressed with the gang's disrespect for the forest. Celeste motioned something to Airion, who then calmed down. Rosa hugged Dillian. "It's okay." She said, trying to make him feel better. Past Dillian then ran away, then the Gang was in another part of the Forest. They saw a Small Pink Hedgehog who nearly crying being bullied by the same guys. "You leave her alone!" Past Dillian yelled punching them in face with his Stone Boxing Glove Things. Lexie felt bad for the girl. She had been in almost the same situation before. Rosa was about to ask who the girl was, but didn't want to make Dillian feel bad. Lexis eyes went wide. Past Dillian Punched the last of the Gang into a Tree. "Are you OK Sarah?" Past Dillian asked. "I think so." Sarah said. A Bright Light flashed and they were in another place. They were in a bustling town, filled with short brick buildings and people going about their day. There were patches of fire in different places, but everyone acted like this was totally normal. Lexie gasped. "This is where I grew up." She said, shocked and a bit scared. "Intresting." Dillian said. Suddenly, a shout came from near one of the brick walls behind them. They turned, to see a very young Lexie, pinned to the wall by two older hedgehogs. Nick simply stared. "What do you think you're doing here, freak?" One of the hedgehogs demanded. Lexie didn't answer. "Well? Off to play with fire, like the rest of us? Oh wait- you can't." The other hedgehog teased. Nick growled. "This town's known as a gathering place for pyrokinetics." Present Lexie explained. "I wasn't the same." One of the hedgehogs lit a fire on his finger, holding it right in Lexie's face. Lexie yelped, and the other Hedgehog burnt her on the back of her ear. "Those little Shits are a Disgrace to all Pyrokinetics!" Nick yelled. "Tell me about it. They were the worst. The rest just gave me a funny look, and moved on." Lexie said. The hedgehogs shoved Lexie away from the wall, and she fell to the floor. "Shoo, freak fox. If you're lucky, you'll get burnt again." One of them jeered, as Lexie got up and ran. Then, the dream shifted again. Nick punched the Hedgehog, but it went through him. "Gr, If Jack was around." Nick said. "Hm? Jack?" Lunari asked,curiously, as the dream shifted. They ended up in a small cottage. They saw Lunari packing her favorite drawstring bag, before she walked out. Her mom was there, waiting. "Bye, Lunari. Be safe." Her mom said. Lunari hugged her. "I'll be fine, mom." She said. Present Lunari couldn't help but chuckle at her own promise. "If only she knew...." She laughed. "What's this suppose to be?" Nick asked. "This is when I left my hometown. I'm a traveler, now." Lunari answered. Then, they woke up. Lexie woke with a start. How did that happen? She was amazed. "Spiritual Bonds." Justin said. "Huh?" Lexie said, turning around towards Justin. Lunari, also hearing Justin, knew what he meant. She could sense the bonds spreading between the whole group. "It's complicated." Justin said. Lexie was curious, but didn't ask, since she didn't want to be a bother. Then there was a knocking on the Dojo Door. "Diiiiiiiillllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" A Little Girl's Voice yelled. "Is that?" Dillian asked. "Come on! I know your there!" The Voice yelled again. "Yep." Dillian said. Lexie giggled a bit. "Hello?" She asked the voice, as cheerful and friendly as usual. Dillian opened the door as that same Pink Hedgehog from the Dream came running except older and taller. "Hi Sarah." Dillian said. "Hi Mobians!" Sarah said. "Nice to meet you!" Lexie said, waving. Lunari and Rosa also walked in. "Hello!" Lunari said, doing a small curtsy. "Hello there." Rosa said, smiling. "Hi!" Sarah said. Io peeked around the corner at Sarah, before coming out to see her. She waved, but didn't say anything. Sarah waved back. "Alright Sis." Dillian said. "What are you doing here?" "Yea, what's up?" Lunari asked, casually. "I just wanted to see my Brother." Sarah said hugging Dillian. Suddenly a Blast flew right by Nick. "What the?" Nick said looking up, he saw Ultico floating there. "Who are you?" Lunari asked, harshly. "The Guy who will kill you." Ultico said. "That clears things up." Rosa snarked. Ultico blasted Rosa and Sarah. Rosa put up a shield of cyber energy, protecting Sarah from the blast. Dillian was Getting mad and punched Ultico in the face.